Tales of the Green Hill Resort
by markzilla6895
Summary: An in-depth look at Amy Rose's interdimensional resort. The big draw? It's a nudist one.
1. Domestic is Hired

One day at New Mobotropolis, a purple hedgehog was resting at home. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Domestic!" A familiar voice said.

"Amy? Where have you been?"

"I've been running my new resort. And since you're one of my oldest friends, I want you to come work with me."

"R-really? Where is it?"

"Hold on."

A portal opened in front of Domestic.

"Right through there," Amy said.

Domestic hung up, and walked through. When she exited, she felt different. Looking down at her arms, she saw human skin instead of fur. She was in front of a hotel's front desk.

"I-I'm human?" She asked in disbelief. She was suddenly hugged by someone from behind.

"You made it!" Amy's voice said. "I'm glad!"

Domestic turned around to see a human Amy Rose hugging her. She then looked down.

"Amy, you're naked!"

"Of course I am, silly! The resort is clothing optional."

"Guess your little obsession has caught up with you," Domestic chuckled. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you're a maid, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm making you Head Maid here. Your pay will be great, and you're co-owner of the resort with me and Nicole."

A blue-haired woman with cat ears and a cat tail walked up to her. She was naked too.

"So you're Domestic the Hedgehog?" The woman asked, shaking her hand. "I'm Nicole Watterson, Amy's best friend. Although, you seem to be too. I think we'll get along just fine." She smiled.

"O-okay," Domestic said.

"Let's get you suited up," Amy said, leading Domestic to a side room.

"So do I have to undress?" Domestic asked nervously.

"Only if you want to, bestie," Amy smiled. "You can undress at any time. But you can undress once you're comfortable. If you're not comfortable, I suggest you avoid the beach."

"Okay."

Amy handed her a maid's oufit.

"I'll let you get changed," Amy then left the room.

Domestic thought for a moment then stripped down to nothing. She put just the hat on and walked outside.

"Oh, you decided to do it!" Amy said, hugging her.

"Well, better now than never!" Domestic said, smiling.

"Now, let me give you the tour," Amy led her from the front desk.

"NICOLE made this resort out of nanites for my birthday, and I wanted to turn it into an interdimensional resting place."

"Wow, so that cat friend of yours built this?"

"No, the A.I. NICOLE."

"Oh."

"Anyway, since we never run out of nanites, we're always expanding the resort."

"Wow."

"Don't worry. The nanites can also help you with cleaning. You can command them for cleaning."

"Thanks, Amy."

"Now on with the tour!"

One hour later…

"And those are the essentials," Amy finished. "So you start work tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Let me show you to your room," Amy led her to an elevator. After going up several floors, Domestic followed Amy down a hallway. Amy opened a door a short distance from the elevator and directed Domestic to enter. Inside was an extremely fancy room.

"This is your room."

"It's amazing!" Domestic said in awe.

"You can have the nanites change its appearance to your liking."

"I love it!"

"I know. Well, better get some rest. Got a busy day tomorrow."

Domestic took off her maid cap and flopped onto the bed. Amy then left the room.

"Never thought I'd work at a fancy resort," Domestic thought. "And a nudist one at that."


	2. Preparations

"Okay, so the next thing we need is a swimming pool," Amy said to NICOLE.

"Coming right up," the A.I. replied. In the middle of the buildings, a large basin formed. NICOLE then directed the pumps stationed around the basin to pour chlorinated water into it.

"Well, that's done," Amy said. She then dove into the pool.

"We're not done yet," NICOLE said. A waterfall sprung up in one corner of the pool. A fancy waterslide then snaked itself around the waterfall. Several smaller slides appeared in the other corners.

"Nice job, NICOLE!" Amy said, surfacing.

"You got a pool?" Domestic asked, walking over to the edge. Amy swam over to her.

"Well, it's a standard for hotels, and it'll feel more incredible since most of the people staying here will choose to stay undressed," Amy said.

"We'll see," Domestic said.

"Wanna take a dip?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"I dunno. I still got my cleaning duties."

"Aw, come on, you can take a break," Amy grabbed her friend's leg.

"Okay," Domestic smiled. She put her maid cap on the ground. Amy lightly pulled her into the pool. Domestic helped her by pushing herself into the water. She fell into the water all the way. She surfaced and shook the water out of her hair.

"You know, if there are going to be kids here, we need a lifeguard," Domestic said.

"You got a point there. NICOLE?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"Patch me through to Canterlot."

One phone call later…

Princess Luna stepped out of the portal. Since ponies don't normally wear clothes, she was already naked.

"HAIL, AMY ROSE!" Luna said in the Royal Canterlot Voice, hugging the two human hedgehogs.

"Bones crushing…" Domestic groaned.

"Good to see you again, Luna," Amy said.

"It is good to see you too!" Luna said happily, releasing the two. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Domestic, Amy's friend."

"So why did you call me?" The night princess asked Amy.

"I want you to be the lifeguard here at my resort."

"What would you want me to do?" Luna asked.

"Well, you just watch over swimmers and make sure they don't get hurt or drown," Domestic explained.

"Sounds fun!" Luna said. "But I'll have to ask my sister."

"Of course you can, Luna," Celestia's voice said. She materialized as a spirit. "I think it'll be a perfect opportunity to build your social skills."

"Thank you, sister!"

"You're welcome." Celestia then vanished.

"So when do I start?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Soon, Your Majesty," Amy said.

"Please, call me Luna," she said, jumping up and down, unaware her new breasts were jiggling. She then stopped when she realized that. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Amy smiled. "Just don't get too excited."

"Okay," Luna replied.

Soon…

Luna was outfitted with a lifeguard's cap and whistle. She took off her crown and collar so she could blend in with the people.

"This is so exciting!" Luna said.

"Well, you're also going to be the lifeguard at the beach," Amy smiled.

"Thank you!" Luna hugged Amy again.

"Keep the hugs soft," Amy groaned.

"Amy, we're almost ready for opening," NICOLE said. "I've been broadcasting ads over the multiverse."

"Great job, NICOLE," Amy grinned. "Soon we can give hundreds of people relaxation and a fun time."

"So it's not about money?" Nicole Watterson asked.

"Well, that's a side thing. I wanted to give people R&R in a special place away from worry."

"Amy, you truly are a selfless person," Domestic hugged her old friend.

"Thanks. I gotta call Mark."

"How's he doing?" Domestic asked.

"He's fine. He's saving the multiverse a lot."

"Just like his dad," Domestic said fondly.

Amy pulled out her cell phone.

"Mark? I'm opening my resort soon, and I want you to be part of the grand opening."

Suddenly a portal opened and a young human with spiky green hair and white highlights stepped through, followed by a girl with bright pink hair.

"Hi, Mom!" The boy said, hugging Amy.

"Hey, son," Amy hugged Mark back.

"Hey," Yin waved. "Your resort looks amazing."

"It's gonna get more amazing," Mrs. Watterson said, smiling. "Oh, Amy, can I invite some relatives of my own?"

"Of course!" Amy handed her the phone. Nicole dialed a number.

"Hello? Is this Kathy? Good to hear from you again. Say I'm helping my friend run a resort and I wanted to see if you and your sister could come for the grand opening. You will? Great! Sending you a portal right now." She then hung up. A portal then opened up in front of them.

"So who are these relatives, Mrs. Watterson?" Mark asked.

"My nieces."

"And they don't know about the resort's rule?"

"Good point," Nicole said, wrapping a towel around her. "We wanna make a good impression to them, and it's best for them to not know right now that this is a nudist resort."

The others headed inside.

A girl with blue hair and cat ears and a tail wearing red and pink, and a girl with orange hair wearing a pink bow and pink shoes stepped out of the portal. The cat girl looked like a younger version of Nicole, while her sister looked two years younger.

"Kathy! Kim!" Nicole said, hugging them.

"Hi, Aunt Nicole!" The cat said.

"This place is amazing!" The fish said.

"It is," Nicole smiled.

"So these are your nieces?" Amy asked stepping out. Since she was used to being naked, she forgot to get dressed.

"Sh-she's n-n-n-n…" the cat stuttered.

"Naked!" The fish finished.

Nicole sighed. "Girls, this is my friend Amy. She runs the resort with me."

"But why is she naked?" The cat asked.

"The resort is clothing optional, Kathy," Nicole said. She then removed the towel, revealing her naked body. The girls' jaws dropped.

"Yes, girls, I'm a nudist. Now I'm not saying you should be nudists too."

The younger girl immediately stripped off her clothes.

"Kim!" Kathy said.

"Well, I'm interested and I wanna try."

Domestic came back outside and retrieved her maid cap. She then picked up Kim's clothes.

"I gotta get back to cleaning," she then turned and left, taking the clothes with her.

"Where's she taking my clothes?" Kim asked.

"To the laundry," Amy said. "They'll be waiting for you in your room."

"We get a room?"

"Unless you want your own rooms."

"Let's try sharing one first." Kim said.

Amy handed them a room key.

"Our first customer. And since you're related to Nicole, you get to stay as long as you like for free."

"Thanks!" The girls said in unison.

"We're definitely close to opening," Amy said.


	3. Opening Day

"It's finally here!" Amy said in excitement. "The day the Green Hill Resort opens its doors!"

"Calm down, Amy," Nicole said. "It doesn't open for another two hours."

"I know, but I'm just so excited!"

"And you put a lot of thought into it," Domestic said. Next to her was a red human hedgehog whose second set of hair was colored green. He was dressed unlike the others. "Thanks for letting my husband come too."

"No problem," Amy smiled. "You and Alex should be inseparable."

The two hedgehogs blushed at that comment.

"We're with you, Mom," Mark said. Behind him were Yin, Max, Amanda, Fluttershy, and Shelb.

"Thanks, Mark," Amy replied, patting his head.

"And thanks for bringing our friends," Max added. Mark managed to convince his mom to allow the whole M.U.R. to attend the grand opening. Most of them were enjoying the facilities the resort offered.

"You're welcome, Max," Amy smiled.

Two hours later…

Several portals opened up at the front desk area and several humans walked out of them. Some had animal features such as ears and tails. Others were completely human. And most of them were already in their birthday suits since most Mobians and ponies normally don't wear clothes anyway.

"Wow!" One of the people said in awe.

"It's amazing!" Another one said.

"Awesome!" A third responded.

The guests formed three single file lines at the front desk waiting to check in. Working the desk was Spike, Alex, and NICOLE. Since there were three people working at the desk, the lines were moving quickly.

"Enjoy your clothing optional stay with us at the Green Hill Resort!" Amy said, as guests walked past her and Mrs. Watterson to the elevators.

"I think this resort is going to be a success," Mrs. Watterson said.

"I'll say, Nicole. And we have a relatively low price for the enjoyment of a five-star resort."


	4. Domestic and Amy's Past

Domestic and Alex were taking care of Mark and Yin's kids one day as Dimitri was too busy and Mark and Yin were tending to Shelb who was expecting to give birth that day. Domestic was dressed in her maid outfit today. The twins were told by their parents to stay in their room at the resort when it was near sundown. The sky was starting to get dark when Domestic and Alex were asked to watch the kids.

"You guys are so cute," Domestic said, rubbing Amy on the head.

"Thanks, Aunty Domestic," Amy replied.

"You two look so cool. How did Grandma come to know you guys?" Oswald asked.

"Oh, that's a long story, Ozzy," Alex said. "In fact, I think you kids might die of boredom listening to it."

Domestic lightly tapped him. "Behave hun."

"Ow. Alright, alright. I'll tell them."

"Correction: We'll tell them." Domestic hugged her husband. "It all started a few months before Mark was born..."

17 years and 3 months ago…

Amy Rose hurried to her house as quick as she could, a task which would have been easier if it weren't for her bulging belly carrying her unborn child. She always hated going to the store ever since she got pregnant, but with Sonic grieving over Sally, someone had to feed the two of them. As she carried the bags home, she suddenly ran into someone, spilling the bags' contents all over the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" She apologized.

"It's okay," a female voice said.

"We were kinda distracted too," a male voice added.

Amy looked up and saw a purple female hedgehog with a red hedgehog that had a green second set of quills.

"I've never seen you guys around before," Amy said after an awkward silence.

"We just moved here," the purple hedgehog replied.

"Then allow me to be the first officially welcome you to New Mobotropolis." Amy greeted. "I'm Amy Rose."

"I'm Domestic, and this is my fiancé Alex," the purple hedgehog said.

"I can introduce myself, hun," the male hedgehog said. He then noticed Amy's belly. "Oh, expecting a child?"

"Yeah, but walking with an unborn child can make your life hell."

"Want us to walk you home?" Domestic asked.

"That would be nice."

The couple helped Amy gather her groceries and walked with her back to her house.

"Thanks, guys," Amy said, opening her front door.

"Wait, this is where you live?" Domestic asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"We live right next door!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Well, that's a surprise! Maybe you could come over sometime." Amy said as she entered the house. She noticed the house was empty.

"Sonic's not home yet," she sighed as she closed the door behind her. She removed her boots and socks as she walked toward the kitchen with her groceries. After putting the food away, she got a towel, a pair of sunglasses and some sunscreen out and headed towards the backyard. After looking around and making sure no one was there, she slipped her dress off revealing she was naked underneath. She laid the towel out and then squirted some sunscreen onto her hand and rubbed it all over her body. She then laid down on the towel face-first with her rear facing the sky. She sighed in relaxation as she began her nude sun bath.

One hour later….

Amy awoke to a loud gasp. Looking up, she saw Domestic looking at her with a blush on her face.

"Hi Domestic!" Amy said casually.

"Amy, you're naked!" Domestic said in surprise.

"Wait, don't go!" Amy pleaded.

"I wasn't."

"Thanks."

"So why are you naked?" Domestic asked.

"I think it'd be best if I told you personally."

"Well, Alex has gone out, so I got nothing to do."

"Why don't you come over?"

Soon…

Domestic was sitting on the living room couch at Amy's house, enjoying some tea Amy made. Amy then walked in from the kitchen. She was still nude.

"Now, I know you still feel awkward by this," Amy said, sitting down. "But honestly I think it'll a little less awkward if I tell you why."

"Yes, please," Domestic quietly replied, as she sipped her tea.

"It started a couple months ago, back when we still had Sally. Sally and I, we were like BFFs. Anyway, one day Sally convinced me to visit this nude beach. After a couple hours there, I felt wonderful. Sally was the only one who ever knew of my trip there. Ever since then, whenever I'm home alone, I go to the backyard to do some nude sunbathing."

"So you're a closet nudist?" Domestic asked, feeling a little less tense.

Amy nodded. "If it helps, I can always be dressed when you're home."

"Oh, no. It's your lifestyle; you can live it how you choose."

"Thanks, Domestic."

"It'll be our little girl secret," Domestic smiled.

"You can join me any time you want," Amy said.

Domestic instantly went red at that.

"Um, maybe." She then looked at her watch. "Oh, I better get home."

"Well, see ya. My door is always open to you and Alex."

Domestic started to walk back to her house.

"Amy Rose, a nudist," she said to herself. "Who knew? Well, I think she's going to be a great friend in the future."

Back to the present…

"And that's how your grandma became friends with us," Alex finished the story.

"So she was already taking her clothes off before she had Daddy?" Oswald asked.

Domestic chuckled. "That's right. Alex promised to keep it a secret too, and the three of us were inseparable from that day forward."

"Now then, I think it's time for you two to go to bed." Alex said.

"Aww," the twins groaned as Domestic and Alex carried them to their beds.

"Tomorrow, we can tell you about your daddy's relationship with us," Alex said as he tucked them in.

"Okay!" The twins said.

"Good night," Domestic said sweetly as she kissed them both on the forehead. The couple turned off the lights and shut the door as they walked out.


	5. How Alex and Domestic Met

On one particular hot and boring day, Domestic was watching over the twins again.

"Auntie Domestic," Oswald began. "How did you and Uncle Alex meet?"

"I wanna know too!" Amy said.

"Alright," Domestic replied. "It's a good story to pass the time. It happened long before your grandma met us."

16 years ago…

A younger Alex was walking home, carrying a bunch of blank papers for his comic ideas. Thankfully, the Station Square office supplies store had a bunch of paper to purchase at a low price. As he was walking up to his apartment, he accidentally bumped into someone coming downstairs.

"I'm so sorry!" A female voice said with worry. Alex looked up to see a purple hedgehog about his age wearing a maid's outfit.

"It's my fault. Let me get my things," he said, trying to pick up the papers.

"Let me help," the girl replied, bending over to help him. After gathering up the papers, there was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'm Alex by the way," he said finally. He held out his hand.

"I'm Domestic," she replied, shaking it. She had a firm grip. "So do you live here?"

"Yeah, I live up on the next floor," Alex said. "How about you?"

"I just moved in."

"Say, wanna go get some coffee sometime?"

"That sounds nice. Sure," Domestic smiled.

The next day…

Alex and Domestic were enjoying a cup of coffee at a nearby café.

"So what's your story?' Alex asked her.

"I actually have a job at New Mobotropolis. I take the train there every weekday."

"Cool. What do you do there?"

"I'm a maid at the castle."

"Really? That's interesting."

"What about you? Why'd you have those papers?"

"I draw comics for magazines."

"That sounds cool. What kind of comics?"

"Humorous ones."

"Nice. Say, do you want to show me them sometime?"

"Sure, if I can see your job."

The two hedgehogs looked at each other with dreamy eyes.

Back to the present…

"And that's how the two of us met," Domestic said dreamily.

"Maybe I'll meet someone like that one day," Amy replied.

"Bleh!" Oswald said with his tongue sticking out. His sister hit him on the head.

"Behave you two," Domestic said softly but with a stern tone.

"Sorry, Auntie Domestic," the twins said.

Domestic then wiped the sweat off her forehead. "It's hot today!"

"I'll say!" Amy replied. "A nice day at the beach sounds perfect right now."

"Well, I'll take you two there," Domestic said, getting up.

"Really?" Oswald asked.

"Really." Domestic started to lead them to the resort's beach. Along the way, they passed Kathy and Kim.

"Hey, girls!" Domestic greeted.

"Oh, hi Ms. Hedgehog!" Kathy replied.

"Please, call me Domestic, sweetie," the purple haired hedgehog human said. "The twins and I were just heading to the beach. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?"

Soon…

"We're here!" Kim said cheerfully. The five stood in front of a sign that read "Welcome to Green Hill Resort's beach. Clothing is prohibited in this area. Please undress in locker rooms."

"Well, gives me an excuse to get out of this outfit," Domestic said as she led the kids to the locker room. Unlike most locker rooms, both genders shared the place. Domestic got a locker key and bag from the front desk and went to the number the key read. After opening it, she quickly removed her maid's outfit and hung it up. She then unhooked her bra and removed her panties before placing them in the bag. After putting the bag in the locker, she helped Amy and Oswald remove their clothes and then hung them up as well. She placed their underwear into the back then shut the locker. Kathy and Kim got their own locker and were already naked. They were waiting at the door with towels in both of their hands. Domestic grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from a rack before heading outside with the kids.

"Enjoy your stay on the beach," NICOLE's voice said from the loudspeakers.

"Thanks, NICOLE," Domestic said, as she stepped onto the sand. The sand felt warm and soft against her skin, a feeling she never felt as a hedgehog. "Now I see why Amy wanted a beach here. It feels nice."

Amy and Oswald then ran off toward the water. Kathy and Kim were looking for a good place to lie down and sunbathe.

"Kids!" Domestic cried out to the twins. "You need to put on your sunscreen before going into the water."

Amy and Oswald hurried back and sat on some empty beach chairs. Domestic squirted some lotion into her hands before rubbing it onto the twins' bodies. After being rubbed thoroughly, Amy and Oswald went back toward the water and leaped head-first into the ocean. They surfaced and began to play with each other. Domestic then applied sunscreen to herself when she felt a pair of hands rub her back. Turning around, she saw Alex smiling at her. The only article of clothing he was wearing was a hat.

"Hey, hun," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Good to see you, Alex. Never expected you to come here."

"You'd be surprised," Alex said. "Besides, wherever you go, I'll go."

"Aw, that's sweet," Domestic hugged her husband. She then helped him apply sunscreen to his back. They then lied down and closed their eyes to enjoy the feeling of the sun shining on them.


	6. Birthday Gone Wrong

Kathy was feeling sour one day. Whenever someone tried to talk to her, she spat venomous words at them. Only Kim and Domestic were able to get through to her.

"What's wrong, Kathy?" Domestic asked the cat human.

"I can't believe I'm spending my birthday at a nudist resort… again!" She growled.

"Again? You were at this sort of place before?" Domestic asked in surprise.

"Yeah…"

"I can tell her what happened," Kim said cheerfully. "It all started about two years ago…"

Two years ago…

A purple weasel rang the doorbell to Kathy and Kim's house. Kathy answered it to see her friend.

"Melissa!" She said, hugging the weasel.

"Happy early birthday!" Melissa replied. She was holding something behind her back.

"Whatcha got behind your back?" Kathy asked.

"Close your eyes," her friend grinned. Kathy did as she was instructed. Melissa placed a piece of paper into Kathy's hands.

"What's this?" The cat asked curiously.

"I got a reservation at my favorite resort for you, me and Kim," Melissa said excitedly. "You're gonna love it! It's got a fancy pool, a terrific spa and great places to walk outdoors."

Kathy was intrigued by the idea. She quickly ran inside to talk to her mom.

"Mom, Melissa invited us to spend my birthday at a resort tomorrow! Can me and Kim go?"

"Of course, dear!" Her mom said. "It's your birthday tomorrow, so do whatever you want!"

Kathy ran upstairs to tell Kim of their plans the next day. She was equally excited about tomorrow.

The next day…

Melissa was waiting at the front door for her friends. Soon enough, they came outside, dressed in swimsuits.

"Ready?" Melissa asked.

"Yep," Kathy said in excitement.

"Good! The resort isn't that far from here. It'll take us a few minutes to walk there," the weasel started to stroll down the sidewalk. Kathy and Kim followed her.

A short time later…

The three friends arrived at the resort. Above the entrance was a sign that was labeled "Nature's Welcome." Melissa led her friends inside. The manager was standing behind a desk, going over some papers. The name plaque that read "Natura Au" was in front of his bare chest. Kathy and Kim assumed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hi, Mister Au!" Melissa greeted.

"Ah, Melissa! Good to see you again!" The manager said. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Kathy and Kim, my best friends! Kathy's staying here for her birthday," she handed him her reservation paper. Mr. Au checked it and then stamped it.

"Your room is just down the hall," he said, smiling. Melissa started to lead them toward their room. He then called after them. "Also, I recommend you take those swimsuits off, ladies."

"Why?" Kathy asked. The manager stepped out from behind the desk to reveal he was naked.

"Because this is a nudist resort."

"WHAT?!" Kathy and Kim shouted in unison. Melissa looked embarrassed.

"Forgot to mention that to you guys," she said apologetically.

"You knew?!" Kathy was in full rage mode now. "How the hell could you forgot to tell us that we have to be NAKED in public?!"

Kim gently pushed her into their room.

"Look, if you're uncomfortable, I can talk with Mr. Au and see if he can make an exception," Melissa said as she stepped outside.

"Aw, don't feel bad, sis," Kim said cheerfully. "I'm sure Melissa will fix everything."

Melissa came back in with a disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry," she said. "He can't make exceptions to any guests."

"What?! B-but…" Kathy stammered before she saw Kim already stripping. Since she wore only shoes and a bow, she didn't have much to wear. Her feet were pixelated for some reason.

"Oh, well!" Kim smiled. "Better now than never!"

"Kim!" Kathy said, blushing furiously. She then saw Melissa was in the middle of taking her clothes off too. Her breasts and lower area were pixelated as well. Kathy blushed harder. She was surrounded by her two best friends who were in the buff.

"No exceptions," Kim said.

"Fine! Can you two wait outside while I undress?"

Kim and Melissa walked outside while Kathy nervously gripped her swimsuit top. She unhooked it, allowing her (pixelated) breasts to hang out freely in the air. She then lowered her bottoms, leaving her equally nude as her friends. She quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself and headed outside.

"Um, Kathy? You gotta take the towel off too," Melissa said. Kathy slowly removed it.

"Wow, you look amazing, sis!" Kim said happily.

"Shut up," Kathy growled.

Back to the present…

"And that was our first nudist experience," Kim finished. Kathy cooled down a little and was acting a little better.

"Actually, looking back at it now," she said. "I did act rather silly that day. Know what? I'm glad I was introduced to nudism!" She stood up in excitement. "I'm a true nudist now!"

"It's about time!" A familiar voice said. The girls saw a nude purple haired girl standing in front of them.

"Melissa!" Kathy hugged her best friend.

"Welcome to the world of nudism," she smiled.


	7. Mark's Birthday

Mark, Shelb and Peridot were summoned to the Green Hill Resort one day.

"What does your mom want?" Shelb said.

"We'll see," the hedgehog replied. There was a flash of light, and the three Mobians became human. Mark then noticed a sign reading "Follow me, Mark" pointing in the direction of the pool.

"Guess we go that way," Peridot said. The three followed the signs to the pool where all their friends shouted "SURPRISE!" when they reached it.

"Happy birthday, son!" Amy hugged Mark.

"Thanks, Mom."

Amy then looked down. "Son, you can't celebrate your birthday like that. Let me help you." She removed all his clothes.

"Oh, celebrate my birthday in my birthday suit!" Mark said cheerfully. Shelb and Peridot noticed everyone else was naked. The two looked at each other before stripping down to nothing as well.

"Today's a day when clothing is restricted everywhere," Amy explained. "To celebrate my son's birthday!"

"Ah, Mom. You didn't have to do that."

"Anything for you, sweetie," Amy kissed his forehead.

"I also want to make an announcement," Shelb said. NICOLE handed her a baby girl. She had green hair with white stripes in it and a green porcupine tail. "I want you all to meet our daughter, Miko Porcupine."

Everyone went "Awwww" at the sight of baby Miko.

"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie cheered. DJ PON-3 switched on the stereo and music started to blare out of the speakers. Shelb passed Miko to the others while she joined Mark and Peridot in dancing.

"Shelb's a great girl, Markie," Peridot hugged his lover.

"Of course, Perry," Mark replied. He returned the hug. "You're just as great as her." The raccoon boy blushed.

"So you're finally eighteen," Dawn walked over to them. She rubbed her little half-brother's head. "I'm proud of you, little bro."

"Thanks, sis!" Mark hugged her.

"Let me say congrats too," Shadic added. "I might not know you well enough, but you're one of the best half-siblings a hedgehog could ask for." Mark hugged him next.

"Welcome to the family, bro," the green hedgehog whispered. "Our sometimes crazy, but lovable family."

Shelby approached him next. Unlike the others, she was feeling uneasy about being naked in front of others, even if they were nude too. She quickly hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday," she said quickly before scurrying away to a secluded spot.

"Is she okay?" Shadic asked with worry.

"She's not used to this sort of thing," Mark replied. "It's one of the reasons I didn't want Mom to restrict clothes today."

Max and Amanda were next.

"Happy birthday, bro!" the boy with blue rabbit ears and wolf tail smiled as Amanda showed him her new blonde hair.

"You look even cuter now, Amanda!" The green-and-white haired human hugged the girl with yellow cat features. She grinned, then took a swig from her cola bottle.

Alex and Domestic hugged him at the same time. Their daughter River hugged his leg.

"You've grown up so much," Domestic said with pride in her voice.

"We're so proud of you and ourselves," Alex added.

"You're so awesome, Cousin Mark!" River squealed.

Just then an enormous birthday cake was wheeled out by the Cakes and Max's sister Sonia. It was several stories high, enough for everyone there.

"It's amazing," Mark whispered in awe as the three bakers stopped wheeling the cake. Discord then snapped his fingers, instantly lighting all the candles on the cake at once. Amanda, Fairyfoo, Dahlia and Siti then brought out a giant fan to blow out the candles with.

"Thank NICOLE for this," Siti called out. Her cat tail swished behind her rear.

Mark switched the fan on to low and it blew out all the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Shelb asked.

"Already granted," he smiled. "It was for the best birthday celebration ever."

Shelby then approached him again. She handed him a piece of paper.

"This is from all of us," she said quietly. Mark opened it to see a group picture of everyone drawn in their own styles, and signed by each person.

"All who's left is you," Peridot said, holding out a pen. Mark grabbed it and drew himself in the middle of the poster, then he signed his name below his picture.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARK!" The whole resort cried out.


End file.
